ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Noxid Series One
"The Ultimate Gamer's Fix!" - Advertising slogan The Noxid Series One is a video game console developed by Noxid Computers, and the company's first endeavor in the video game market since 1997. Technical Specifications Retail Price: $299.99 Units shipping: 95,000,000+ Media Format: Noxid Compact Cartridge, downloadable media CPU: Intel Core 2 Extreme Storage Capacity: 500GB internal solid-state hard drive (user upgradable up to 1TB), SD cards Graphics Capabilities: semi-custom nVidia GeForce-based GPU Controller Input: Wireless gamepad, keyboard, mouse Operating System: Noxid Gaming OS ver. 5.1 Connectivity: Wi-Fi, LAN, Broadband Online Services: Colosseum Tournament Network, NOGN (Noxid Online Gaming Network) Best-selling title(s): Pinpuck 2: Ultimate Score Attack!, Nitro Adventure Racers, Predecessor: Noxid System-N Successor: TBA Noxid Customizable Gamepad One feature of the Series One that made it a best-seller is that of the aptly-named Noxid Customizable Gamepad. This modular game controller features a wide variety of interchangeable parts, and can be customized however the user likes. It is also designed to eliminate the need of having to buy a separate gamepad for certain games. In standard form, the N.C.G. has a digital D-pad, four fire buttons (in the classic cross formation), four shoulder buttons, two analog thumb-joysticks, and two grip handles. Most interchangeable parts are sold separately, their retail prices ranging from $7.99 to $14.99. Plus, the controller itself also boasts a rechargeable battery that can be plugged into a wall outlet. Noxid Compact Cartridge The removable media format developed by Noxid Computers for the Series One's games. It is a high-capacity ROM cartridge the size of a CompactFlash card, but with two times the width and four times the physical thickness. It is designed with convenience, faster loading times, and portability in mind. Games retail between $15.99 to $34.99. Alternatively, games can be purchased via download from the NOGN. Noxid Gaming OS v. 5.1 (NGOS v.5.1) The latest version of the original NGOS used in the System-N game console, redesigned to improve on everything that was great about it. With it, one can access the save data and other info in the internal solid-state hard drive and removable SD cards, adjust the connection settings, determine what games you allow others to play via parental settings, change the calender and clock information, and even personalize the console. Noxid Online Gaming Network (NOGN) Previously accessible by gaming PCs and mobile devices, the NOGN is now made to also accomodate the Series One console. The NOGN is an online service developed in late 1999 by Noxid Computers with online PC gaming in mind, after discontinuing the System-N. As computers and laptops became more advanced, so too did the NOGN. This service allows players to compete against each other in real-time online, chat with each other, download exclusive content, and earn achievements to go up in the player rankings. Occasionally, Noxid Computers hosts online tournaments ranging from regional to nationwide to international, offering prizes to competing players. As a counter against hackers and illegal mods, NOGN also has a group of moderators at the ready should anything fishy show up during game or is reported by concerned players. Category:Video Game Systems